


Wie alles begann ...

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tach auch. Ah. Ich meine. Liebe Leserinnen und Leser (wobei ich letzteres ernsthaft anzuzweifeln wage!), ich darf mich kurz vorstellen: Mein Name ist Lindsey McDonald....<br/>Für alle, die "Nur ein winziges Problem" gelesen haben sollte das ein netter kleiner Spaß sein, aber man muss die Story nicht kennen, um diese hier lesen zu können ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie alles begann ...

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht ernstzunehmen. ;) Wurzelzwerg Lindsey berichtet über seine ersten Tage bei mir

Tach auch. Ah. Ich meine. Liebe Leserinnen und Leser (wobei ich letzteres ernsthaft anzuzweifeln wage!),

Ich darf mich kurz vorstellen: Mein Name ist Lindsey McDonald. Auch wenn meine Lebensgeschichte vermutlich bekannt ist, hier ein kleiner Überblick: Geboren und aufgewachsen als Kind einer armen Großfamilie in Oklahoma und Texas habe ich mich mühsam aus dem Dreck und der Armut hochgearbeitet und hatte dann eine wirklich gute Anstellung als junger Staranwalt bei der bekannten und renommierten Anwaltskanzlei Wolfram & Hart. So weit lief mein Leben richtig gut, bis so ein beschissener, beseelter und dauergrübelnder Vampir in L.A. aufgetaucht ist und mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat. Ich will nicht mit Details langweilen, die Geschichte ist meines Wissens bekannt. Unsere andauernde Feindschaft endete in meinem Tod und ich fange erst gar nicht davon an, wie feige, hinterlistig, hinterhältig, charakterlos und niederträchtig das von Statten ging. Ich hatte besseres verdient, aber da war der scheiß Vampir wohl anderer Ansicht … lassen wir das.

Wie auch immer. Da ich bei Wolfram & Hart einen dauerhaften Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte – dauerhaft im Sinne von über den Tod hinaus – rechnete ich ja damit, dass es für mich nicht vorbei sein würde, als mich die Kugeln trafen und ich mein Leben ausgehaucht habe … Wow, was bin ich heute wieder poetisch. Ha!

Aber hey. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug … Na ja. Sagen wir mal, ich hielt es für eine neue Höllendimension meiner Arbeitgeber … Immerhin hatte ich die ja zuvor mehr oder weniger verraten. Für den blöden Vampir, der mich dann eiskalt ermorden ließ. Das ist Ironie des Schicksals, oder?

Egal. Jetzt mal zu dem Teil meiner Geschichte, den niemand kennt. Zumindest nicht so richtig. Gestorben bin ich 2004 und dann war da erst mal nichts. Ich meine wirklich **_nichts_**. Ist nicht so als würden die toten Angestellten bei Wolfram  & Hart im Hinterzimmer hocken und lesen, bis sie mal was zu tun bekommen. Nein, nein. Da ist man einfach mal so tot. Kein Licht, keine Empfindungen, nicht einmal Gedanken. Echt ätzend. Ich meine, nicht, dass einem das in dem Moment bewusst wäre oder so, aber so im Nachhinein betrachtet … isses richtig übel, einfach tot zu sein.

Irgendwann hör ich dann also was und denk mir „Okay. Showtime. Vermutlich sollste Angel jetzt endgültig kalt machen“ und bei allem, was mir heilig ist – aber das ist nicht viel, um ehrlich zu sein – ich hätte den Vampir ja so gern eigenhändig gekillt. Rache ist einfach zu süß … egal. Ich höre also meinen Namen. Weibliche Stimme. Denke erst mal natürlich an Eve und da war ich nicht so begeistert, um ehrlich zu sein. Dann irgendwelches Gebrummel und Gemurmel dann wieder mein Name …. Aber voll verhunzt, eh? Nix Lindsey. Nein, nein. „Linsy, Linsy“ ging das immerzu. Ich also Gehirn aktiviert, Körperfunktionen aufgerufen und erst mal gegrummelt „Ich heiße Lindsey!“ Dann war erst mal wundervolle Stille, die ich genutzt habe, um mal die Augen aufzumachen. Fehler. Nicht, dass ich erwartet hätte, in einem Kingsize-Bett mit Satinbezügen aufzuwachen oder so, aber **_das_**? Mitten im Dreck und Staub und als ich mich hingesetzt hab, erst mal die Birne angeschlagen. Aua.

Im Halbdunkel konnte ich dann auch nicht wirklich viel sehen und hab erst mal versucht, aus dem komischen Gefängnis frei zu kommen, in das mich wohl irgendwer gesteckt hatte und dann stehen da vor mir riesige CD-Schachteln … ich meine **_riesig_** , ja? Überdimensional. Bücher, eine Flasche und noch mehr Kram. Bis ich mich da mal durchgekämpft hatte, war ich fast außer Atem und was seh‘ ich dann direkt vor mir, als ich tatsächlich mal klar was sehen kann? Ein **_Riese_**. Ich meine, richtig groß und gewaltig und furchteinflößend und im ersten Moment is mir echt das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, bis mir aufgefallen ist, dass mich das Ding mindestens so geschockt angestarrt hat, wie ich mich gerade fühlte.

Nach gefühlten 10 Minuten hat das Ding dann gemeint „uh-uh“, hat den Kopf geschüttelt und sich weggedreht und auf einen ebenso überdimensionalen Bildschirm gestarrt und dann wurde mir echt schwindlig, weil es angefangen hat zu tippen. Ehrlich. Ich kann auch mit zehn Fingern schreiben und ich bin schnell, aber das? Und dann auch noch in der Größe? Und die Tastatur war so laut, dass ich fast gefühlt habe, wie der Hall der angeschlagenen Tasten gegen meinen Körper geprasselt ist. Richtig übel.

Erst mal bin ich zurückgewichen, hat auch nix gebracht, dann hab ich versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Riesen, der Riesin zu erlangen … aber ohne Erfolg. Wirkte reichlich taub, das Ding. Also musste ich wohl oder übel meine Scheu überwinden und näher kommen, um das Wesen irgendwie davon abzubringen, mich weiterhin so zu bombardieren. Ungelogen, ich kam mir vor wie auf einem Schlachtfeld, mitten im Krieg, wo um einen rum überall Kugeln einschlagen. Also hin, und am Ärmel gezupft. Keine Reaktion. Über die Hand gekrochen und dabei regelrecht runtergeschleudert worden, weil die nur zack zack zack über die Tastatur flog und am Ende hockte ich dann zwischen zwei überdimensionalen Armen und hab ich ein überdimensionales Gesicht gestarrt, das die Augen auf den Bildschirm fixiert hielt.

Irgendwann hat das Wesen mein Gefuchtel wohl doch bemerkt und guckte auf mich runter mit so nem komischen „ich träume“ Gesichtsausdruck, stand dann auf, krallte sich die Zigarettenschachtel, an der ich gerade vorbeigegangen war und verschwand. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass es völlig sinnlos ist, einem Riesen hinterher rennen zu wollen, oder? Also blieb ich, wo ich war und hab gewartet. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den Bildschirm … und das muss man sich jetzt echt mal reinziehen.

Ich les also da mal so ein paar Zeilen, neugierig, wozu das Gehämmere vorher gut gewesen sein soll …. Und muss doch allen Ernstes Lesen, wie ich da angeblich mit Angel am rummachen bin. Mit **_Angel_**! Hallo? Der hat mich umgebracht! Als ob ich jemals im Leben was mit dem … davon ganz abgesehen, war ich echt verwundert, woher dieses Monstrum meinen Namen kannte und auch, dass dieser verfickte Vampir mich umgebracht hatte und so … weil mit einiger Mühe hab ich die Bild aufwärts Taste gedrückt und bin mal etwas hoch gesprungen, in dem Dokument … Das war echt … ich sag ja: Höllendimension!

Man muss sich das zum besseren Verständnis mal vor Augen führen, ja? Versetzt euch mal in folgende Lage: Ihr wacht auf, wisst nicht, wo ihr seid, wisst nicht, welcher Tag ist oder überhaupt welche Uhrzeit, seid dann mit der überdimensionalen Ausgabe eines Menschen konfrontiert, die euch allerdings völlig ignoriert und auch auf keine Frage antwortet und dann müsst ihr feststellen, dass dieses Monstrum einige Dinge über euch weiß, die es eigentlich nicht wissen kann und dass es mit euch Dinge tut, die ihr niemals nie nicht im Leben wollen machen würdet … würdet machen wollen? Uhm … Egal. Ich war … gelinde gesagt aufgebracht und bin vor dieser verdammten Tastatur herum gelatscht, um auf dieses Monster zu warten und es zur Rede zu stellen. Wie schon erwähnt, dachte ich, die Senior Partner würden sich einen ganz dummen Scherz mit mir erlauben und ich konnte sowas von nicht lachen!

Als dieser Dämon oder wasauchimmer wieder zurück kam, hat mich das Teil natürlich weiter voll ignoriert und einfach weitergetippt. Was blieb mir also anderes übrig, als mich auf die gefährliche Reise **_auf_** die Tastatur zu begeben? Bis dahin hatte ich im Übrigen auch schon festgestellt, dass was nicht stimmte. Weil tot und so? Ich hatte Herzschlag und ich musste atmen und alles… also irgendwie doch nicht so tot wie eigentlich angenommen und somit natürlich wirklich gefährlich, weil was, wenn das Ding mich einfach zerquetscht wie ne lästige Fliege?

Nach einer Weile erfolgreichen Buchstabensalat produzieren und das ätzende Getipper mitten im Blowjob unterbrechen und so … hat **_es_** sich tatsächlich dazu herabgelassen, etwas zu sagen:

„Dafür, dass du nicht da bist, bist du echt nervig.“

„Ah … ich bin da. Auch wenn ich grad nicht weiß, wo **_da_** eigentlich ist.“

„Nein, bist du nicht. Du bist nur Einbildung. Geh wieder weg.“ Das war dann auch alles, was sie zu mir gesagt hat. Fühlt man sich richtig heimisch, eh? Herrlich, sowas. Aber erstens wusste ich ja gar nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte, zweitens musste ich noch herausfinden, was das für ein nerviges Spiel war und drittens lasse ich mir ja sowieso nie sagen, was ich tun oder lassen soll. Also jetzt einfach Leine ziehen, war einfach keine Option. Also räusperte ich mich möglichst laut.

„Ich glaube, wir hatten einen schlechten Start. Ich bin Lindsey McDonald.“   
_[Anm. der Red.: Der Träumt wohl, dass er das gesagt hat. Von wegen! Der hat sich aufgeführt wie Rumpelstilzchen!]_

„Ich weiß, wer du bist. Und du bist nicht real. Geh weg. Himmel! Und jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selbst. Oder mit nicht existenten Spukbildern oder sonst was … fuck. Ist spät. Zeit für’s Bett.“ Sprach’s, schaltete den Rechner aus und verschwand. Natürlich jeglichen Widerspruch und weitere Fragen meinerseits ignorierend. Leider war ich so gar nicht müde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich gerade mal den ganzen Staub aus meiner Kleidung geklopft hatte und echt keinen Bock hatte, wieder dreckig zu werden. Also blieb mir nichts weiter übrig, als mich irgendwo hin zu setzen, wo es einigermaßen staubfrei war – auf die Tastatur – und zu warten.

Warten is ja sooooooo langweilig. Und leider hat man da viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und irgendwie sind mir immer mehr Fragen in den Sinn gekommen, als mir lieb war und keine einzige Antwort und ich kam mir echt schrecklich fehl am Platz vor und alles war falsch und überhaupt … und als das … der … die Riesenfrau endlich wieder auftauchte, bin ich auf der Tastatur sitzen geblieben und als sie endlich vor mir saß, hab ich losgelegt.

„Wo bin ich? Welches Jahr haben wir? Welchen Tag? Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Wer bist du? Warum schreibst du so nen Mist? Warum ausgerechnet Angel? Warum schreibst du über mich? Wie komme ich wieder zurück? Wieso zum Henker kennst du eigentlich Angel? Ist der auch hier? Was weißt du über mich? Wo sind die Senior Partner und verdammt nochmal … WER. BIST. DU?“  
 _[Anm. d. Red.: DAS hat er tatsächlich so gesagt. Und wie aus der Pistole geschossen, noch dazu. Maschinenpistole, wohl gemerkt. Versuch das mal einer alles im Kopf zu behalten, bei dem Tempo!]  
[Anm. Linds.: Hör verdammt nochmal auf, hier Anmerkungen reinzubasteln. Das ist MEINE Geschichte. Ich mach das bei deinen Sachen ja auch nicht!]  
[Anm. d. Red.: Tust du nicht? *schmunzel*]_

Einen Moment passierte gar nichts. Keine Reaktion und ich dachte schon, die ignoriert mich weiter, aber dann … Also, ich will die Große ja wirklich nicht in Misskredit bringen oder so, aber hat schon mal jemand gehört, wie die Knurren kann? Ich meine Knurren. Original. Wie so ein Hund oder Werwolf oder was. Richtig laut. Uhu! Knurrt die mich doch ernsthaft an. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich davon echt erschrecken ließ. War einfach nicht drauf vorbereitet. Hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Ich glaub, da darf man im ersten Moment erschrecken, oder? Na, jedenfalls knurrt mich das Biest an und hebt die Hand. Ich wäre ja gerne weggerannt, aber die war schneller und … hat mich ganz sanft von der Tastatur gepickt und daneben wieder auf den Tisch gestellt. Himmel, was war mein Puls am Rasen! Ich dachte echt, die zerquetscht mich jetzt und gut is. Aber nein. Sanft. Ganz vorsichtig. Hatte fast den Eindruck als wäre ich aus Porzellan oder so. Niedlich.

Dann hat sie mich aber einfach weiter ignoriert. Ist echt deprimierend, wenn man dauernd ignoriert wird. Ernsthaft! Ich hab nach ner Weile aufgegeben und mich einfach auf die Zigarettenschachtel gehockt und gewartet. Irgendwann würde ja vielleicht irgendwas passieren … irgendwann … passierte auch was. Nach ner Weile Stille, Kaffee trinken und lautem Klacken der Tastatur, stand sie auf, fischte sich ne Zigarette aus der Schachtel, ohne mich runterzuschmeißen oder auch nur zu beachten und ging. Und wieder saß ich alleine da und langweilte mich, tausend Fragen im Kopf und keine Antworten parat. Scheiß Gefühl.   
_[Anm. d. Red.: Mir blutet das Herz! *sarcasm* Drück mal nicht so auf die Tränendrüse, Linds. Willst dir ja nur Sympathien einheimsen. Hinterlistiger Fuchs.]  
[Anm. Linds: KLAPPE HALTEN!]_

Als sie wiederkam, hockte sie sich wieder in den Bürostuhl, drehte sich in meine Richtung und sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Du gehst nicht weg, huh?“ Irgendwie klang sie … müde? Traurig? Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall nicht aggressiv oder knurrig oder sonstwas. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern. Himmel. Wohin sollte ich denn gehen, wenn ich nicht mal wusste, wo ich war, eh? Dachte ja eigentlich, ich hätte das schon mehrfach deutlich gemacht. Aber okay. Man muss ja beachten, dass es bei so nem riesigen Kopf vielleicht was länger dauert, bis die Information vom Ohr ins Gehirn gelangt und noch länger, bis sie dort verarbeitet wird …   
_[Anm. d. Red.: LINDSEY! Blödel hier nicht rum und weiter im Text. Mann ey. Das gibt noch Rache. Böse Rache. Das schwör ich dir!]  
[Anm. Linds: He he. DAS ist jetzt erst mal meine Rache :p]_

„Okay.“ Sie seufzte und nahm die Brille ab, rieb sich über die Augen. „Jetzt ist es also offiziell … ich hab den Verstand verloren. Gut. Let’s deal with the problem.“ Eigentlich wollte ich gerade protestieren, weil immerhin bin ich ja kein Problem sondern ein lebendes, atmendes und vor allem auch fühlendes Lebewesen, aber ich kam gar nicht zu Wort. „Erstens: Rede mich nie wieder vor meinem Kaffee und meiner ersten Zigarette an. Nie wieder. Kapiert?“

„Morgenmuffel?“ Ich bohrte mal gar nicht weiter darin herum, dass ich ja bleiben müsste um diese Regel zu befolgen. Irgendwie hatte ich ja nicht den Eindruck dass sie mich nicht wirklich leiden konnte.

„Ja. Böser, böser, böser Morgenmuffel. Ganz übel. Mich anquatschen ist ein Selbstmord-Kommando … also lass es bleiben..“ Ich nickte nur schweigend, weil wo erstens war, konnte zweitens ja nicht weit sein, richtig? Richtig. „Zweitens: … Warum bist du hier und wo kommst du auf einmal her?“ Diese blöde Frage musste ich ja nun doch mit einem Seufzen kommentieren.

„Das weiß ich nicht, okay? Keine Ahnung. Aufgewacht, hier gewesen … und ich weiß ja noch nicht mal wo ich überhaupt bin, weil irgendjemand ignoriert hier ja jede Frage, die ich stelle. Und jetzt bin ich erst mal mit Gegenfragen dran. So. Wer bist du überhaupt? Ist ja wohl nicht fair, dass du ganz offensichtlich meinen Namen kennst und ich nicht weiß, wer du bist. Und überhaupt … warum weißt du, eigentlich wer ich bin, eh? Woher kennst du mich? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir noch nie begegnet bin.“ Da hörte ich dann erst mal auf, weil ich mir ja nicht sicher war, ob das scheinbar langsame Gehirn meiner Gesprächspartnerin so viele Informationen auf einmal aufnehmen konnte … oder wollte? Egal.

„Woher ich dich kenne? Junge, du bist ein Charakter in einer Fernsehserie. Ich hab die Serie geguckt. Mehrmals. Du bist mein Lieblingscharakter in dem Ding. Daher kenne ich dich.“

„Fernsehserie. Charakter. Ja klar.“

„Japp.“ Damit drehte sie sich wieder weg – und unhöflich wie die Große war, hatte sie es ja noch immer nicht für nötig befunden, mir ihren Namen zu verraten. Die weiteren zwei Stunden fasse ich mal etwas kurz, weil da nicht wirklich was passiert ist, was interessant zu Lesen wäre. Für mich waren die zwei Stunden eine … „revelation“, wie die Große mit Sicherheit sagen würde. Bilder von mir, von diversen Situationen in den letzten paar Jahren … Die hat mir Sachen erzählt, die sie eigentlich nicht wissen konnte … nicht wissen durfte und meinte dann jedesmal Achselzuckend, dass sie das in der Serie gesehen habe und und und. Am Ende schloss sie mit folgenden bedeutungsschweren und absolut falschen Schlussfolgerungsworten: „Und deswegen bist du nicht real und kannst eigentlich nicht hier sein.“

Bam! Das fühlte sich ungefähr so an wie der Augenblick, als Lorne die Waffe auf mich richtete und abdrückte. Dieser Einschlag der Kugel, der einen zurückreißt … ja, ziemlich vergleichbar mit dem Moment. Uhu. Ich meine … hallo? Wie würdet ihr euch denn fühlen, wenn euch jemand erklären würde, dass ihr nicht real seid, eh? Ehrlich gesagt fehlten mir erst einmal die Worte und weil mir gar nix anderes einfiel, bin ich zu der Großen hin und hab die mal ordentlich in die Hand gezwickt. Ich meine, richtig kraftvoll. Mit Schmackes. Elefantenhaut hat sie jedenfalls nicht, die hat erschrocken aufgeschrien und die Hand hochgerissen, womit ich fast auf den Boden geknallt wäre, weil sie mich mitgezogen hat. Zum Glück saß sie nah am Tisch … So bin ich … ah ja.   
_[Anm. d. Red.: Konntest gar nicht auf den Boden knallen. Mach das mal nicht gefährlicher als es war. Bist in meinen Schoß geplumpst du Nervzwerg.]_

JEDENFALLS hat die mich total geschockt angestarrt und ich meinte dann einfach „Na? Hat das aua gemacht, eh? Hat sich das real angefühlt, huh? Bin ich immer noch nicht real?“

„Ja. Genau das macht mir Sorgen“, grummelte die Große mich an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schön. Nu bin ich hier.“

„Uhu.“

„Warum?“

*stöhn*

„Sag schon! Du weißt doch sonst alles. Also? Warum bin ich hier?“ Ich kann ja penetrant sein. He he. Als ob ich mich so einfach abwürgen lassen würde. Ne ne.

„ ** _Das_** weiß ich nicht, Lindsey.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich stapfte näher und warf mal wieder nen Blick auf den Bildschirm wo – Tadaaa – Angel und ich gerade eine ach so intim-freundschaftliche Unterhaltung führten. Bah! Wortlos deutete ich auf den Bildschirm und sah sie fragend an. „Was?“ Der war echt nicht klar, was sie da machte. Ich meine, was sie mir da antat! Angel! Ausgerechnet Angel! Ich streckte den Arm nur noch etwas weiter und grummelte. „Was, Lindsey? Das ist eine Geschichte, okay? Fanfiction. Hab ich dir doch vorhin schon erklärt, was es damit auf sich hat. Was willst du denn jetzt noch?“

„Ich will das weg haben. Angel! Ausgerechnet der? Spinnst du? Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?“

„Offensichtlich hab ich das, sonst würd ich hier nicht hocken und Selbstgespräche mit einem imaginären Charakter aus ner verfickten Serie führen. Noch mehr blöde Fragen auf Lager?“ Da konnte ich erst mal nur den Kopf schütteln. Weniger als Antwort auf die Frage, und mehr als Reaktion auf ihre Fansictionfictingsda. „Gut. Hättest du dann die Güte, dahin zurückzukehren, wo du herkommst?“ Die klang sowas von abweisend. Da bin ich eben gegangen. Schnurstracks zum Rand vom Tisch, dahinter über die Rückwand an einem Telefonkabel runter und raus aus der Tür. Die hat mich nicht mal aufgehalten. Das tut weh. Echt mal.

Ehrlich gesagt, musste ich einfach mal nachdenken. Sowas hört man ja nicht alle Tage. Musste die Information, dass ein paar Tausend Menschen dort draußen wissen, was ich in den paar Jahren vor meinem Tod getrieben habe, erst einmal verdauen, bevor ich mich wieder mit der auseinandersetzen wollte. Nach ner Weile bin ich dann aufgestanden und zu ihr zurück und …   
_[Anm. d. Red.: Möööööp! Neien, Lindsey. Dann bleib auch mal bei der Wahrheit, eh? Ich wollte rauchen gehen und du hast da vor der Tür am Gang gehockt, einsam und verloren und warst total aufgelöst. So war das nämlich.]_

Ja, ja, ja. Ich war verwirrt, okay? Ich finde, ich hatte da auch gutes Recht zu. Hallo? Mein Leben ist von jetz auf gleich einfach auf den Kopf gestellt worden? Da darf man wohl bisschen depri werden, oder? Also gut. Die ist also über mich gestolpert und hat mich dann einfach mit in den Keller genommen. Jetzt wusste ich auch mal, wohin die immer verschwand, wenn sie ne Zigarette aus der Schachtel geholt hat. Die ganze Zeit über hat die was gefaselt von keinen Sinn machen und nicht möglich und aus der Geschichte kommen und bla, bla, bla. Das erzählt die mir, eh? Nachdem mir kurz zuvor eröffnet worden war, dass mein halbes Leben der Unterhaltung notgeiler Gören gegolten hat. Bah. Die obendrein auch noch auf den Kuschelbeißer scharf waren. Auf einen dauergrübelnden, brütenden, beseelten Vampir. Muss ich nicht kapieren.

Egal. Als wir wieder zurück kamen, an den Computer, hat sie mich laaaaaaaange angesehen. Ich meine, wirklich laaaaange. Hatte ja schon fast den Eindruck, sie probiert das mit Laserblick und mich einäschern oder so … is aber nix passiert, außer dass sie am Ende nochmal so nen Angel-reifen „Ich trag die Lasten der Welt auf meinen armen, gequälten Schultern“-Seufzer abgelassen hatte und dann meinte: „Müssen uns jetzt wohl irgendwie arrangieren, eh? Ich bin übrigens Melanie, aber nenn mich Mel. Oder Amancham, mit dem Namen schreib ich die Geschichten.“ Da hab ich dann mal nur genickt… immerhin wusste die ja schon, wer ich war. Man bedenke: Wir haben uns da schon nen halben Tag unterhalten, da hat mir die Große endlich mal ihren Namen verraten, eh? Aber gut. Das verstand ich dann als Einladung zum Bleiben und hab nicht mehr weiter überlegt, woher ich kam und wie ich da verschwinden sollte. Wozu auch?

„Warum eigentlich?“

„Huh?“ Sie ließ die Finger auf der Tastatur liegen und blickte wieder auf mich runter. Zum besseren Mitlesen hockte ich nämlich mal wieder zwischen ihren Händen und eigentlich auf diesem Taaaatschpäd auf der Laptop-Tastatur. War lustig. Konnte ich mit meinen Händen nämlich ablenken, weil der Zeiger bei jeder meiner Bewegungen über den Bildschirm gehuscht ist und das war echt lustig. Hierhin wandern, auf den Sitzplatz klatschen und – tadaaa – schreibt die an ner ganz anderen Stelle weiter. He he. Leider hat sie das Ding dann aber nach dem fünften Mal deaktiviert. Bah. Kein bisschen Spaß darf man haben.

„Warum das? Warum Angel und ich? Ich meine … hallo? Seh ich schwul aus?“

„Nope. Genau das ist der Fun dran.“ Gut. Ich fasse das mal kurz zusammen, okay? Aaaaalso. Die Große findet es ja ach so toll, mich von Straight!Lindsey zu Gay!Lindsey zu versabbeln. Und außerdem macht sie das ja nur, weil das ne größere Herausforderung ist, als würde sie mich mit Buffy, Willow, Eve, Nina oder sonst einer Frau vö… ich meine … ah… kopulieren lassen.   
_[Anm. d. Red.: DAS stammt wirklich von ihm, okay? Als würd ich sowas schreiben. Lindsey, drop the act. Du kannst sonst so schön schmutzig daher reden, also mach jetz nicht einen auf gebildet.]_

Na ja. Ich konnte da echt nicht viel machen. Ich meine, je mehr ich darauf gepocht habe, dass sie mich doch bitte mit ner Frau zusammenstecken soll, wenn sie schon darüber schreiben muss, wie ich mit irgendwem Sex habe – Porno, sag ich da nur. PORNO! Und ich als unfreiwilliger Hauptdarsteller! Da müsste es echt ein Gesetz dagegen geben. Ernsthaft! – desto verrücktere Partner für den schwulen Geschlechtsverkehr wollte sie mir andrehen, also musste ich mich irgendwie anpassen und hab halt weniger gemeckert… dafür gab es hin und wieder doch mal was normales.

Das alles war übrigens 2006, wie ich dann mal erfahren habe. Ich war zwei Jahre tot. Nicht existent. Dann war ich wieder am Leben, auch wenn mein Leben auf einmal eine Fernsehserie war und ich nicht real sein sollte oder dürfte aber es doch bin und nu bin ich hier und die Große muss damit klar kommen und eigentlich bin ich ja echt mal froh, dass ich nicht mehr tot bin sondern hier, auch wenn hier nicht gerade der Himmel ist weil es auf jeden Fall besser ist als tot sein und gar nix mitzukriegen und außerdem …  
 _[Anm. d. Red.: Luft holen, Lindsey! Gaaanz ruhig. Ich lauf nicht weg. Ich hab gesagt, ich schreib dir das und jetzt hör ich auch nicht auf einmal auf. Nix überstürzen.]  
[Anm. Linds: *japs* Ja, okay. *Luft in Lunge pumpt* Also weiter im Text …]_

Gut also ich war nun mal da und ich hätte es bestimmt schlechter haben können. Außerdem wurde das Leben irgendwann echt ganz witzig, muss ich sagen. Wir haben relativ bald festgestellt, dass ich nur der Anfang war. He he. Da kamen im Laufe der Zeit noch viele, viele andere. Kamen und gingen, einige blieben etwas länger, andere haben nur kurz vorbei geschaut … Langweilig wurde es auf jeden Fall nicht. Außerdem: Nachdem ich mich mit der Idee abgefunden hatte, dass ich ja eigentlich nur ein Hirngespinst der Großen bin und somit die Gesetze der Physik nicht auf mich zutreffen … he he! Kann ich lustige Zauberkunststücke. Ich kann mich in Luft auflösen und kann da auftauchen, wo ich will. Die Große sagt, ich mach da immer Puff, aber ich hör das nicht, weil wenn die das hört bin ich schon weg. Keine Ahnung, woher das kommt. Egal. 

Also im Großen und Ganzen haben wir uns größtenteils arrangiert … und wir haben ne Weile sogar richtig gut zusammen gearbeitet und ich hab mich damit abgefunden – zumindest teilweise – dass die halt über mich schreibt, aber das nicht wirklich mit MIR zu tun hat, sondern mit den Hirngespinstern, die ihr krankes Gewühl da inner Birne ausspuckt. Kann damit leben. Gut, poppt der Lindsey in ihrer Geschichte halt mit Angel, heißt nicht, dass ich das auch machen muss – und glaubt nicht, dass Angel das nicht versucht hätte, als der auch mal hier herumgekrochen ist! Tja … und dann kam das. **_DAS_**!

Wie würde die Große jetz sagen? „Let’s cut to the chase“ oder so. Wie gesagt: Der Lindsey in den Geschichten = nicht ich. Schön und gut. ABER: da fängt die doch allen Ernstes an, eine Geschichte über mich zu schreiben. Richtig über **_mich_**. Den **_echten_** mich. Wie ich hier stehe. Ich meine, gut. Glaubt eh keiner, da hat sie schon Recht … aber der Grund warum ich das hier tippe …  
 _[Anm. d. Red.: Du tippst gar nix, Linds. Du diktierst. Der Depp der hier am Tippern is, bin wieder mal ich. Wenn du das selbst schreiben würdest, wär das Teil in 2 Jahren noch nicht fertig.]  
[Anm. Linds.: Stimmt ja gar nicht. Bloggern kann ich schließlich auch und brauch keine 2 Jahre dafür. Aber das hier ist so viel bequemer als sich selbst anstrengen. Und jetzt hör auf, mich immer zu unterbrechen. Sonst werden wir nie fertig!]_

Der Grund, warum ich das hier tippen **_lasse_** : (zufrieden, Große??) Ich muss jetzt doch mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten richtig stellen, die die Große in ihrer Geschichte gerne verschweigt, weglässt, verdreht … was auch immer. Also:   
_[Anm. d. Red.: Aha? Und du machst das hier in deiner Story nicht, eh? Nein, nein, du erzählst alles haargenau so wie es war, was?]_

ALSO: Nachdem nun endlich geklärt wäre, wer ich bin und woher ich komme, will ich noch mit einigen fehlerhaften Ansichten und Meinungen (= Vorurteilen) aufräumen.

**  
**

**Vorurteil #1: Körpergröße.  
** Ich bin nicht nur 10cm groß. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich auch 2,10m groß sein, aber das wäre ja blöd, weil ich mir dann dauernd den Kopf irgendwo anstoßen würde. Die Größe ist bewusst gewählt und hat einen ganzen Haufen Vorteile. Zum einen brauch ich nicht viel Platz und kann bequem mitlesen, wenn die Große wieder Mist verzapft, zum anderen würdet ihr ja gar nicht glauben, was man sich alles erlauben kann, wenn man so klein ist. He, he. Vielleicht habe ich die Größe auch schon unterbewusst bewusst gewählt (geht das??), als ich das erste mal hier aufgetaucht bin, weil ganz ehrlich … die wär mir doch durchgedreht, wenn ich auf einmal in voller Größe neben ihr gesessen hätte, oder?!

**  
**

**Vorurteil #2: Christian Kane.**  
Ich bin NICHT Christian Kane. Ich bin auch kein Abbild von dem. Es ist andersrum. Der Kerl ist ein billiger Abklatsch von MIR. Wir haben NICHTS gemeinsam … okay. Vielleicht bisschen was. Zufall. Aber ich hab absolut nichts mit dem Typen zu tun und ich mag ihn nicht einmal. So. Und wenn ich nochmal irgendwo lese, dass der mich so toll gespielt hat, dreh ich durch. Mich spielt niemand. Es gibt nur mich und damit basta.

**  
**

**Vorurteil #3: Saisomastischidingsi.  
** Auch wenn die Große da nen Hang für hat, stehe ich nicht auf diesen BDSM Kram, oder wie das heißt. Und ich praktiziere den Mist auch nicht. Und das ist alles, was ich zu der Thematik sagen werde. Bisschen was will ich ja dann doch noch privat halten, wenn’s die Große schon nicht so genau hält, mit Privatsphäre und so …

**  
**

**Vorurteil # 4: Schwul.  
** NEIEN! Auch wenn die Große der Meinung ist, dass es nix genialeres gibt, als zwei Kerle, die es miteinander treiben … Frauen sind schön. Ich mag Frauen. Auch nackte Frauen und ich … ja. Privatleben. Ich bin vielleicht nicht absolut engstirnig und lehn alles ab, was ich nicht kenne, aber ich bin nicht schwul. Geschichten!Lindsey ist das meistens. Ich nicht. So.

**  
**

**Vorurteil #5: Lindsey fickt alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist.  
** Das ist ja sowas von nicht wahr! Nur weil die Große mich mit jedem Dämon, Vampir, Mensch und sonstigem Getier vögeln lassen will, in ihren Geschichten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich jeden Kerl und jede Frau wirklich flach lege, nur weil die hier auftauchen und die Große grad so ne blöde Idee hat, dass man uns doch schön ins Bett schreiben könnte. In Der komischen Story, die sie über mich und die anderen gekritzelt hat - und bei Gott, ich hoffe, sie schreibt DARAN nicht mehr weiter! – liest sich das nämlich so. Genau so. Als wäre ich hinter allem her, was nen Schwanz oder ne Öffnung hat. Sowas von nicht wahr, ey. Wenn ich die alle gepoppt hätte – oder noch schlimmer: noch immer poppen würde! – wäre ich ja wund von Kopf bis Fuß! Also ernsthaft. Wer das glaubt, ist selbst schuld. So.

**  
**

**Vorurteil #6: Nervzwerg.  
** Auch wenn sie das so klingen lässt … ich nerve nicht. Ich liefere wertvolles Input für ihre kranken Hirngespinste. So. Und manchmal muss man die Große eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Will ja nicht wissen, wie viele unfertige Geschichten neben den 20 – sorry, 18! – aktuellen hier herumliegen würden, wenn ich nicht wäre. Immer zur Stelle, immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, wenn sie feststeckt. Und wie wird es einem gedankt? Man wird als dauernervendes Balg hingestellt. Bah.   
_[Anm. d. Red.: EINSPRUCH!!! Wertvolles Input? Die Hälfte der Zeit verbringst du damit, mir ausreden zu wollen dich bzw. Geschichten!Lindsey mit irgendwem ins Bett zu schreiben. Das ist kein Input. Das ist Generve. So.]  
[Anm. Linds: Ha! Und wer kriegt nix auf die Reihe wenn ich nicht da bin, huh? Eben doch wertvolles Input. He, he.]  
[Anm. d. Red.: Tja, mein Lieber. Wenn du das glauben willst. Aber das ist eigentlich nur Trotz meinerseits auf dein ewiges Genöle. Ha ha. Je mehr du versuchst, mir was auszureden, desto mehr versuch ich, es dennoch hinzubiegen :p]  
[Anm. Linds: Gut, das du mir das sagst. Dann werde ich dich in Zukunft immer tatkräftig unterstützen und anfeuern. Japp ja.]  
[Anm. d. Red.: Oh Gott. Tu mir das nicht an! Weiter im Text.]_

So. Das wäre dann auch schon alles. Damit bedanke ich mich bei allen Lesern meiner kleinen Memoiren und gebe die Macht über den Computer und ihr Gehirn wieder zurück an die Große. Aber das musste einfach mal gesagt werden.

Danke, danke. *verneig & von der Bühne stolzier*

**   
**

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung von mir, Amancham aka "die Große": Ich bin ja soooowas von NICHT für den Ihnalt dieser Geschichte verantwortlich und noch viel weniger bin ich für den absolut fürchterlichen Sprachgebrauch und die vielen Fehler da oben verantwortlich. Ich hab beim ersten Absatz versucht, das bisschen auszubessern, was der Zwerg vom Stapel gelassen hat, aber da is der gleich Amok gelaufen, weil das SEINE Geschichte ist, SEINE Memoiren und ich soll nur tippen und sonst die Finger stillhalten. Bitteschön. Genau das hab ich dann auch gemacht. so.
> 
> Des Weiteren hat der Nervzwerg drauf bestanden, dass ich das posten MUSS, weil er mal diverse Sachen richtigstellen wollte und ladyofdarkness hat auch gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir redet, wenn ich die hier nicht poste ... Also jut. Hier isse. Und wehe, irgendwer ruft jetzt dann im Irrenhaus an! Wenn die mich abholen, kommt Lindsey und macht euch das Leben zur Hölle, sacht er....
> 
> Uhm... mir geht's gut! Wirklich! Bin auch nicht verrückt oder sonstwas .... ;)   
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen :D


End file.
